où le coeur est
by ylg
Summary: Escalier C. :: diptyque ; 1er volet : Un épilogue possible au livre ? Quand Forster reviendra de ce voyage... sa première visite devrait être pour Coleen. Un moment tant attendu ! 2ème : Une suite d'anecdotes. ::Coleen/Forster oh que oui slash::
1. de retour

un one-shot pour l'instant ; à compléter bientôt d'une série de ficlets.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>13. _Où le cœur est_  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Escalier C  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Forster Tuncurry/Coleen Shepherd  
><strong>Genre : <strong>romance  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Elvire Murail, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **j'ai écrit ça en POV 1ère personne pour essayer de garder l'esprit du livre mais argh, c'est un style que j'ai beaucoup de mal à assumer maintenant.  
><strong>ContinuitéSpoil éventuel : **après le livre (d'où le numéro de "chapitre" dans le titre) ;  
>il me <em>semble<em> me souvenir qu'avec le film ça marcherait moins bien ?  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1100

oOo

En rentrant chez moi, j'eus l'impression de ne pas reconnaître mon appartement : évidemment, pendant ce voyage en Israël, c'est moi qui avais achevé de changer. Mais le fait est que par ce changement, ce cadre autrefois familier n'était plus mon lieu de vie habituel désormais. Et un étage plus haut, Coleen Shepherd m'attendait. Guettait-il mon retour ?  
>Il n'y eut pas de cavalcade dans l'escalier en écho au bruit de ma porte d'entré.<br>Il était peut-être absent. Ou, Virgil Sparks n'ayant pas encore officiellement pris congé de l'appartement voisin du mien, Coleen ne sautait-il pas sur ses pieds au moindre frottement sur notre palier. Ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas entendu.

J'aurais pu monter m'en assurer directement. J'avais les clés, après tout. Je ne le fis pas : je ne voulais précipiter les choses. Peut-être, réalisais-je, attendais-je que Coleen m'invite très officiellement à partager sa vie, même s'il était déjà décidé que je partagerai son appartement ? Ce n'étaient pourtant ni les scrupules ni la timidité qui me freinaient, autrefois, dans mes entreprises.  
>Mais c'était bien pour cela que j'étais devenu comme étranger à mon appartement : je me préparais déjà à rejoindre Coleen. Ma vie avait pris un virage, pas jusqu'à cent-quatre-vingt degrés heureusement mais certain, ces dernières semaines. Jusqu'ici malgré les douleurs occasionnés, je reconnaissais que c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Mais je détestais cette impression de ne plus être en contrôle de ma propre vie, de dépendre d'un autre pour me guider. Et je n'allais certainement pas me transformer en jeune mariée rougissante, ce serait le comble du ridicule !<p>

Avec rage et énergie, je m'attaquai à défaire ma valise. Même si je m'installais chez Coleen prochainement, comme Virgil avec Béatrix, je conservais encore mon appartement et le déménagement serait progressif. J'étais encore ici chez moi. Et j'aurais du tri à faire ; autant bien commencer.  
>Ordonner mes possessions me calma. Je préférai ne pas penser aux hommes que la mairie ou le propriétaire de l'immeuble avaient sans doute envoyés, pendant mon absence, pour débarrasser l'appartement de Mrs Bernhardt. Le plus important était où elle le voulait, et il fallait accepter la disparition du reste. Ah, ce que nous laissons derrière nous, comment survivons-nous à notre propre mortalité…<p>

Juste à ce moment, un pas résonna dans l'escalier. Je me figeai et retins ma respiration. Sans l'avoir vraiment reconnu, j'étais certain que c'était Coleen. Ou du moins je l'espérais. Il reprit son ascension. Ça n'était ni les sautillements de Bruce Conway ni la démarche lourde de Joss Hardy. Et il s'arrêta au troisième. Je tendis l'oreille : oui, j'entendis alors cliqueter ses verrous.  
>Je ne l'avais pas prévenu de la date de mon retour. Il ignorait que j'étais là, à l'attendre. Quelles raisons avais-je de me cacher de lui, de faire durer encore l'attente ?<br>La même lâcheté qui avait voilé mon discours quand je lui avais écrit d'Israël.  
>Ah, cette lâcheté, cette peur…<br>Fais confiance aux autres. Cesse donc d'avoir peur.  
>Forster Tuncurry n'a pas peur, de rien !<br>Juste de souffrir. Et il se bat pour s'en débarrasser, désormais. Intelligemment : de la peur, pas de la souffrance.

J'attendis qu'il mette de la musique. Rien ne vint pourtant. Le pauvre garçon souffrait-il de mon absence, qu'il en porte le deuil en se refusant les plaisirs les plus simples jusqu'à mon retour ? ou était-il trop occupé à n'importe quoi d'autre…  
>Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait de toutes ses journées, entre son travail de dessinateur, ses dessins personnels, et la si fameuse baignoire…<p>

L'idée me vint : moi, j'allais l'appeler. Je mis en marche mon propre électrophone, avec mon exemplaire du Sacre du Printemps – pauvre disque, rendu inutile par des mois de remplacement par son jumeau un étage plus haut !  
>Les premières mesures retentirent, discrètes. Presque timides. Au diable la timidité !<br>Résolument, je montais le volume. Progressivement pour ne pas heurter la musique elle-même, avec régularité et détermination : que Coleen remarque quelque chose, ait un premier doute, tende l'oreille et que s'installe la certitude triomphante ?  
>Avant même que les premiers rythmes n'aient de le temps de s'harmoniser, la mélodie naissante fut couverte par le bruit : Coleen avait entendu et se précipitait.<br>Je lui ouvris ma porte. Et… mes bras.

Il ne s'y jeta pourtant pas. Le visage illuminé, il s'approcha à pas mesurés, faisant durer le moment. Il me prit les mains et cette fois je les lui abandonnai bien volontiers. Je n'osais prononcer un mot. Lui non plus. Ni esquisser un autre geste.  
>Je ne voyais plus que des yeux verts, brillants de joie. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ses lèvres, craignant de rompre le charme en l'embrassant – j'avais encore peur de l'embrasser.<br>Mais qu'avais-je résolu à propos de la peur…  
>Avec autant de douceur que je pus, je dégageais une main des siennes et la posai sur son visage. Il cilla mais garda les yeux ouverts. Je fermai les miens et me penchai, juste un peu. Quelle invite toujours timide !<p>

Je le sentis fermer l'espace qui nous séparait encore et poser, plus doucement encore, ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche. De l'autre côté, celui que Florence Fairchild n'avait pas marqué.  
>Un baiser doux et chaste, aussi tendre que les petites filles de Renoir… et aussi léger que les papillons qui les accompagnaient : aussitôt envolé.<p>

Je rouvris les yeux et m'indignai :  
>« Comment, c'est tout ? »<br>Coleen éclata de rire.  
>« Bienvenue, Forster. Dois-je conclure que je t'ai manqué ?<br>- Pas qu'un peu, » reconnus-je.  
>Il claqua la porte restée ouverte dans notre dos, nous isolant de l'escalier C.<br>« Bien, fit-il avec une satisfaction évidente.  
>- Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué, peut-être ? »<br>Pour toute réponse, il jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa avec toute la passion qui aurait pu manquer la première fois. Autour de nous, le Sacre du Printemps enflait et vibrait.  
>« C'est mieux comme ça. »<p> 


	2. la vie à deux

**Titre** : le couple que nous formons...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Escalier C  
><strong>Couple<strong> : Forster Tuncurry et Coleen Shepherd  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Elvire Murail

**Prompts** : les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « _big spoon/little spoon_ » (décembre '11)  
>pour Heera Ookami<br>**Nombre de mots** : 13 x 100

oOo

o1. _qui porte la culotte _:

Du temps où il vivait avec Hal, ses voisins disait de Coleen qu'il était la « femme » de leur relation. Depuis, ils ont appris que quand deux hommes habitent ensemble, ça ne change rien à leur genre. Ce sont deux hommes qui habitent ensemble, point.  
>Quant à ce qui se passe dans leur lit, personne ne demandera de détails.<p>

Pour ménager l'orgueil de Forster, Coleen laisse croire à tout le monde, y compris le principal intéressé, que c'est Forster le « chef ». Mais dans l'intimité, d'une main experte et discrète, c'est lui qui mène la danse.

o

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite _:

Jusqu'à très récemment, l'activité préférée de Forster était d'être méchant avec tout le monde, préemptivement. Des histoires d'attaque comme meilleure défense… Celle de Coleen, de lui prouver qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Maintenant que Coleen a réussi et a réussi à instaurer en Forster un peu de confiance dans les autres, ils mettent leur équilibre à profit en travaillant ensemble ; Forster sur ses critiques d'art toujours juste mais peut-être moins vitriolées, apaisé par la simple présence de Coleen, et Coleen sur ses modèles de mode – avec les critiques amateur de Forster en fond.

o

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin _:

- Gare à toi si tu fais encore déborder cette baignoire, Coleen Shepherd !  
>- Puisque tu n'habites plus en dessous…<br>- Mais maintenant ce n'est plus juste toi c'est nous qui aurons affaire avec le nouveau locataire du dessous furieux. Et surtout, je n'aurai plus d'eau chaude moi ensuite.  
>- On peut toujours prendre nos bains ensemble. Ça l'économisera, cette eau chaude, si c'est ce que tu crains.<br>- Hmm… je n'en suis pas certain.  
>- Oh, allez, essayons au moins une fois. Et, Forster ? tu sais que je ferai attention. Puisque c'est notre baignoire maintenant.<br>- Oui…

o

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer _:

Les trucs du traiteur philippin de Florence Fairchild n'étaient pas mauvais, au contraire même, mais Forster aurait mauvaise conscience de les partager maintenant avec Coleen. Il aurait l'impression fort peu fondée mais tout de même désagréable d'être injuste avec les deux.  
>En tout cas, ils en ont soupé tous les deux du Grec d'en bas, à force d'en manger à chaque dîner collectif mensuel ou presque. Les restaurants italiens avec des cuisiniers chinois, n'en parlons pas. mais tiens, peut-être, du vrai chinois, justement, ils pourraient essayer ? du grand classique mais autant juger par eux-mêmes…<p>

o

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent _:

- Nous n'allons pas commencer à nous engueuler sur la couleur du papier-peint ou si nous gardons ton lustre kitsch ou pas.  
>- Non.<br>- Et sur ce que nous amènerons au prochain dîner mensuel ? Je ne peux plus voir le Grec en peinture.  
>- Ça, c'est une expression à resservir !<br>- C'est ça, moque-toi.  
>- Blague à part, veux-tu échanger ? Je m'occupe du vin et toi de l'entrée ?<br>- Sûrement pas !  
>- Doutes-tu de mes capacités à choisir un vin ?<br>- Non, des miennes sur l'entrée. Je peux critiquer celles des autres tant qu'on veut mais pas faire mieux.  
>- Allons !<p>

o

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage_:

Coleen n'a aucune objection à tenir la maison – _leur_ appartement maintenant. Forster insiste pour qu'ils partagent équitablement les tâches ménagères. Que ce soit les courses – tous deux prennent soin de ne jamais acheter de petits pois – ou faire le ménage. Il tient même à ce qu'ils se concertent avant de payer les factures pour bien savoir où ils en sont.

Forster s'est juré de ne jamais abuser de Coleen d'aucune façon que ça soit. Mais Coleen n'a pas besoin d'être ainsi protégé. Et pourtant… il se débrouille toujours pour nettoyer la baignoire lui-même.

o

o7. _qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_:

D'abord, il n'y a pas de télévision chez eux. Forster descend systématiquement en flammes tous les films joués d'après le programme du cinéma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les images qui bougent ça n'est pas assez intellectuel pour toi ?  
>- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai rien contre le support en général. C'est juste qu'individuellement, tous ceux-là ne valent rien.<br>- T'arrive-t-il vraiment d'apprécier les choses ?  
>- Oui.<p>

L'aveu est déjà de taille et il n'épiloguera pas.  
>En attendant, c'est toujours Coleen qui choisit les disques qu'ils écoutent.<p>

o

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_:

Avec le travail de Forster et surtout son attitude en vis à vis, c'est difficile de trouver quelque chose de divertissant à sortir assister à des manifestations culturelles. Il refuse d'emmener Coleen à la moindre exposition. Renoir, avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, c'était par pudeur. Maintenant, c'est par prudence : il ne veut pas risquer de lui montrer à nouveau son pire jour, entre les croûtes exposées et les animaux sociaux.

- Je t'emmène au prochain vernissage si tu m'invites à un défilé de mode.  
>- Ça, pas question !<br>- Alors juste un cinéma ?  
>- Bon…<p>

o

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_:

Le chauffage est en panne… en plein hiver à New York, quelle plaie !

- Tu n'as pas oublié de l'allumer ?  
>- Forster, tu te moques. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le gaz ou la baignoire, ce chauffage est en route depuis plusieurs semaines.<br>- Et nous avons payé les factures, je le sais, j'ai vérifié.  
>- Je descends voir le gardien de l'immeuble.<br>- Attends, je demande d'abord à Bruce et à Béatrix si c'est pareil chez eux aussi ou si c'est juste chez nous. Si c'est dans tout l'immeuble je fais un scandale !

o

10. _qui prend toutes les couvertures _:

Le premier soir quand Coleen lui ouvre son lit, Forster est mort d'appréhension.

- Détends-toi. Tu sais que je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Dormons simplement. Je ne te demande rien d'autre.  
>- Tu sais quel égoïste je suis. Ça ne te fait rien de m'accueillir dans ton lit où je vais juste prendre de la place ?<br>- Mais si : ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
>- Tu es désespérément gentil. Et si je te pique toutes les couvertures ?<br>- Je reprendrai ce qu'il me faut.  
>- Crois-tu que je te laisserai faire ?<br>- _Tu_ y es déjà…

o

11. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_:

Coleen est distrait, capable d'oublier de fermer ou éteindre un appareil électrique, mais n'est pas bordélique pour autant. Ses affaires, il les range soigneusement. Surtout ses dessins, depuis que Forster vit chez lui. C'est peut-être une précaution inutile : Forster a appris à le respecter et ne pas fouiller dans ses secrets. En revanche, ce même Forster autrefois aussi bien organisé prend maintenant ses aises dans leur appartement : il commence à s'y étaler. Il laisse traîner ses disques préférés autour de l'électrophone, oublie des revues d'art, et abandonne des vêtements au sol en se déshabillant…

o

12. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_:

Tant qu'ils vivront ensemble, plus jamais la moindre boîte de petits pois ne franchira le seuil de leur cuisine. Pour le reste de l'approvisionnement, Coleen s'en charge fréquemment avec bonne volonté, mais oublie régulièrement tel item pourtant en tête de la liste des courses.

- Coleen Shepherd, parfois je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête, soupire Forster en constatant l'absence de lait dans le sac qu'il déballe.  
>- Toi sans doute.<br>- Et tu ne pense pas plus à mes os à fortifier ?  
>- Tu as déjà ceux de la tête bien assez durs comme ça !<p>

o

13. _qui pense aux anniversaires _:

He bien oui, Coleen garde soigneusement notées dans son agenda les dates importantes. Il a oublié le fameux jour des petits pois, et il ne célèbrera jamais celui où Hal est parti mais il sait de quand ça date. Et le départ et le retour de Forster, son anniversaire, et même celui de ses parents au cas où…  
>Forster ouvre des yeux quand Coleen suggère qu'ils aillent au restaurant pour sa fête.<p>

- Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?  
>- J'ai demandé à ton père, tiens !<br>- Et tu as même préparé une surprise ?  
>- Évidemment, mais tu ne l'auras qu'après…<p> 


End file.
